Congratulations - Lucci x Spandam
by Iceburg-sanCPX
Summary: Lucci is summoned to Spandam's office under the pretence of a reward only to find that the director has something more sinister in mind. Like father, like son. WARNING: EXTREME NON-CONSENSUAL AND ABUSIVE THEMES. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. However, the writing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: WARNING This fan fiction contains very overt triggering themes of absolute non-consensual intimacy, emotional and physical abuse as well as the inference of child abuse. Do NOT read it if even a very small part of that makes you uncomfortable. You have been warned! This story is entirely fictional fantasy. Real acts like this in real life are totally abhorrent and are never acceptable on any level. **

**This fan fiction is optionally part of the CPX series.**

Edit: PARTIAL KOREAN TRANSLATION by Ihna_27 available at: post/7093255

* * *

"Uh- Lucci-sama, excuse me but-"

The low ranking government official saluted whilst stammering. He looked jittery and nervous.

Lucci ignored him; he didn't care for these fools. He himself was currently lounging with his feet up on a wooden chair, comfortably wedged between two large bookcases in the Tower of Justice's basement archive. Here there were books on government and military history, world affairs, ancient cultures, even personal log books of significant figures in martial history. There were manuals for all types of combat, historic secret training techniques, and guides on political speaking. Every single archive that had been confiscated for any reason from world government policed islands could be found in various states of condition (some cobwebbed and dusty, others popular and over-thumbed). It was a veritable treasure trove of information, should someone have the time and patience to indulge in it.

Usually Lucci would find blissful isolation there amongst the dusty, claustrophobic tomes, where he could read quietly and without interruption. _Usually... _

Hattori clicked his beak conversationally provoking his silent master to gently scratch the affectionate little white pigeon under his neck feathers. Hattori fluffed himself up happily.

A few seconds ticked awkwardly by where the black suited inferior did not move. Lucci turned a page (the crisp sound artificially loud in the cavernous stone-walled room) and still ignored him.

The man tried again, a little more urgently this time. "I am sorry Lucci-sama, but Chief Spandam would like to see you in his office as soon as you can, if it isn't inconvenient-"

"It is."

The messenger almost fell back with surprise at receiving a response, however short and disinterested.

"H-He was most adamant that you should come straight away, it sounded very important!"

As the man was talking, a sound started up from within his jacket. A pocket den den mushi emitted its shrill _birrup-birrup birrup-birrup. _A loud, hysterically angry voice bellowed when the receiver was hurriedly lifted.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! _Is this thing on..?_ OI, DUMBASS GRUNT, ARE YOU THERE?!"

Lucci narrowed his eyes in distaste at the noise, which had caused Hattori to suddenly burst into the air in a frenzy.

"C-Chief! Ah, yes sir!"

"WHERE ARE YOU, WHERE IS LUCCI, TELL HIM TO GET UP HERE NOW- Ahhhhhhh hot! _Hot- Hot-!_ "

The tiny snail den den mushi wibbled it's mouth as there was the distinctive tinkle sound of china breaking.

Lucci sighed and tipped his book shut, standing up. There was nothing for it. It seemed that there wasn't anything that was going to stop Spandam disturbing his evening otherwise.

* * *

The nondescript door guards knocked when they saw Lucci approach at the top of the stairs. They nodded to him briefly when Spandam confirmed entry ("For fuck's sake- JUST LET HIM IN!") and swung the ornate green doors open wide to reveal the cavernous interior of the room. _This place... _How many times had Lucci been forced to come here for some orders or ghastly debrief?

Hands in pockets, Lucci stepped in nonchalantly. What was instantly obvious was not just Spandam's typical impatient folded arms and pout from beneath his leather mask, but that there were also other people in the room. Lucci did not recognise any of them. They looked like government agents, at least. Maybe officials, agents, representatives, whatever.

They were a motley bunch. All different sizes and dress codes. There was even a huge, roundish guy that hovered at the back, seemingly unaware that he stood out like a sore thumb with a huge battleaxe strapped to him. It wasn't the first time Spandam had required him to give a short briefing of their initiatives to Mariejois inspectors. They were a secret division of Cipher Pol, but a regulated one none-the-less, despite their... unorthodox privileges. He assumed this was another of those times.

"Ah, Lucci, you are finally here!"

Spandam stretched his mouth into his usual insane grin, holding out his hands in a parody of a warm welcome. Lucci continued forward across the long expanse of the room in no great rush to stand before Spandam's monolithic desk. The weak, skinny director stood in his usual shirt and waistcoat combo of which was framed with all that distasteful brown leather. He looked so much like his damnable father, aside from the wavy purple hair that lay askew beneath the ugly mask.

Overall, Lucci found the man abhorrent in every way possible, but had the misfortune of answering to him as his direct superior, the leader of CP9.

"Welcome, welcome. Yes, please sit Lucci, go ahead." Spandam indicated to one of the heavy set armchairs.

As he lowered himself into the chair, Lucci felt the eyes of all other inhabitants bore into him. He scanned his eyes from face to face observantly taking in the details.

"Ahh, yes, I see you have already noticed our guests. Don't worry about them, we have already finished our meeting. They are world government scientists; experts on the grand line and they had come to speak with me regarding their latest experimental project!"

Spandam ran his leather gloved hand back across his hair, as a few of the visitors bowed shortly and mumbled words of thanks at the gracious address. Spandam nodded, relishing the attention in response to his dramatics. One by one they shook Spandam's hand, nodded to Lucci and shuffled towards the door. Eventually the last of them left, pulling the door shut carefully behind him. Lucci and Spandam were now alone.

"They have made great progress on a top secret commission, and I am extremely pleased with their promise of good results. As for you, this is merely a short meeting to reward you! A congratulatory face-to-face, from superior to subordinate. Isn't that nice?"

Lucci now realised what this was about, and felt even more annoyed at having been summoned here like this. Earlier today, his most recent douriki check had been taken by Fukuru after his latest round of intensive training. He had surpassed 3000 douriki, and become the only member in Cipher Pol history to achieve such a high ranking for an man of his age.

Lucci, however, did not care about this one bit. As far as he was concerned it was already a given that he would only continue to become stronger. He didn't need records or rewards to prove that. All it did was give Spandam another reason to gloat and take the glory as their director.

"This wasn't necessary, Director."

"Nonsense! The youngest member to achieve such a high ranking, and if I am not mistaken, one of the _only _members as well..."

Spandam continued with great flourish and aplomb, clearly enthused by the boasting. "Also the youngest member, who, at age 13 had already mastered all six techniques of Rokushiki!"

Lucci was not enjoying the attention. Something about the way that Spandam was looking at him while he spoke pissed him off.

"Director, as I said, this is not necessary-"

"A man, who has been brought up from infancy by the world government, who we have shaped into the most promising and lethal agent yet! You completed your first mission as a child under the direction of my respected father, Director Spandine, and will now complete your greatest missions under my benevolent, guiding hand."

Lucci's eye twitched. This grandiose speech was beginning to give him a headache. They had always claimed the credit for Lucci's achievements far too easily. Not to mention, all this talk of the former CP9 leader and father of Spandam, Spandine. That man, no... monster, had done nothing but abuse and blackmail his way to power. There was only one person he hated more than Spandam, and that was Spandine.

"As your chief, and superior, I want to officially praise you. You have done well Lucci." Spandam's leather glove creaked as he gripped his fist high in victory. "I now have such strong people under my command! Such promise!" Spandam laughed his typical insane laugh. "Even now, I am known as the most respected leader in the world, surpassed only by my father, the great Spandine!"

Lucci gritted his teeth together. "Director, I have no wish to entertain your personal fantasies this evening. Since it is getting late, please allow me to leave."

Spandam pouted, unimpressed at the back talk from the young man, but not surprised as it happened quite often. Lucci was never afraid to speak his mind, as he knew that there was absolutely nothing Spandam could do about it but rant and rave superficially. As agents with strength considered super-human, they could not be touched when it came to disrespecting a higher rank.

"Oi, Lucci, don't be so ungrateful. After everything that my family has done for you! If not for us, wouldn't you have died in the gutter as an orphan? And here you are, the top agent in the world government- respected and feared by all!"

Lucci shrugged. "I have only ever wanted to kill. This situation, in which I am your subordinate I tolerate only for the privileges it affords me. Primarily, to take life in the name of dark justice."

Spandam looked knocked back for a moment, but rallied quickly. "Yes, yes good! Such ferocity fires through the veins of my strongest agent! Such confidence..."

Spandam stroked his chin thoughtfully and twisted his face into a wolfish grin.

"But, you know, the world government does still own you, and even if you only tolerate it, you will never be able to disobey my orders or remove yourself from our employ."

Lucci narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you re-think that assessment. Haven't I proven only today, that my strength far surpasses any means you might have of controlling me?"

Spandam breathed through his nose angrily, clearly verging on one of his characteristic rages but stifled it as he clearly had reason to goad Lucci. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps new methods _are _needed in light of your progress. My father warned me that one day you might get like this. You never_ were_ grateful to him as you should have been."

Lucci stood up quickly from the chair and leaned intimidatingly over Spandam's desk to hiss bitter words directly at him. "Spandine can go to hell!"

"You want to shit on my father's legacy?!" Rising to the insult immediately, Spandam slammed his fist against his desk, causing various items to jump or roll off, yelled right back at him "The great Spandine, that raised up CP9 and _you_ worthless pig to be what you are today?! You would have been nothing! You _are _nothing!"

Lucci felt the sudden fury that only a thousand fires of hell could match. "You father was _not _a great man!" He roared back at Spandam, who he saw cower at how loud his voice had suddenly become.

"Your father was a coward and a pervert, more interested in molesting young boys than leading, or are you jealous that he didn't lavish the same attention on you, his neglected son?"

Spandam's eyes widened in horror, and disbelief at Lucci's cutting words. He was too shocked to even reply in the first instant, so Lucci had time to draw back in disgust. He turned, hands finding their way back to his pockets. He would leave the room. He didn't know why he had allowed this to go on so long as it had already.

"So..." Spandam breathed coldly from somewhere behind him. "I see your wounds still lie deep in that regard. Stop where you are. I _order _you not to leave."

Lucci stopped, still facing the door defiantly.

"Are you so weak, that you are using your past experiences of being trained by my father in that regard as an excuse for your insubordination?!"

"Tch." Lucci spat angrily. "Being trained?"

All those years as a young boy where he had been forced to "attend" to Spandine. Being tied, physically attacked, experimented on with sea stone, or just purely ordered to for no other reason than _that he could_, all resulting in the same humiliating sexually abusive conclusion. All in aid of proving to a child Lucci that he could be controlled and dominated at any given moment, despite his advances in strength.

A short click dragged Lucci from his furious whirlwind of thoughts.

He spun his head round but it was too late. A sharp pain had pierced into his neck and he grabbed the syringe that had embedded itself deeply, throwing it to the floor immediately. It clinked on the stone and rolled away. Spandam was poised behind his desk, both hands on the small compact gun he had obviously just fired.

Lucci growled angrily, clutching at his neck.

"What the fuck are you playing at?"

An instantaneous cold feeling had rushed through his body, making his muscles feel weak. A sudden pang of panic unnatural to him emerged in his stomach.

Spandam ignored him, cocking the trigger once again.

"Stop!" Lucci yelled in rage and made ready to Soru, but he found himself unable to engage the techniques that were usually so familiar to him. He started angrily towards Spandam's desk, fully intending on punching him as hard as he could manage but was stopped short as three more needles pierced him in quick succession.

Two in his chest, one in his stomach. He grabbed at them to pull them out as quickly as he could, but it was too late. The substance had already entered his body and he felt it immediately continue to debilitate him. His muscles were becoming so weak so quickly, it was all he could to hold himself up. _Shit... No way... There had never been any kind of drug or sedative that could affect strong agents like this before... What have you done Spandam..?_

He panted heavily, trying to force his legs to work so he could make his escape, but he ended up swaying and tripping over his own feet. Spandam laughed gleefully, indicating to the small gun.

"The product of the latest secret experiment. I _did _tell you I was in a meeting about it before we met, didn't I?" Spandam mocked, scooting round his desk and risking coming nearer to Lucci, who had now fallen heavily to his his knees, shuddering with the effort of trying to fight it.

Spandam crouched down and grabbed a fistful of Lucci's hair. With great joy he yanked his head back roughly to force eye contact while he gloated malevolently.

"Seastone serum! Isn't it such a wonderful idea? Made by Dr Vegapunk, the world government's greatest scientist, and also the same man that personally made me this-"

There was a chink as Spandam lovingly fingered the leather-bound handle of his sword, Funkfreed. He lifted it so that it was in Lucci's eyeline.

Lucci could do nothing but kneel and pant as Spandam spoke, his head restrained by the grip on his hair. This felt like the seastone handcuffs, but a thousand times more severe.

"If he could find a way to make the metal of a sword absorb a devil fruit, then why not find away to make sea prism stone into a transfusion?"

Lucci flinched at the realisation. _Did that mean... that he currently had seastone flowing through his veins..? Shit..._

Spandam laughed manically, positively elated at the wide eyed look of alarm he had received from the affected agent at his words. Letting go of Lucci's hair, he straightened up.

"You were right, when you spoke about becoming too strong to be controlled. Did you think I hadn't already thought of that? Did you think I was stupid?!" With a crack, Spandam kicked Lucci directly into the face, crushing his head into the ground under the heel of his shoe.

Lucci grunted upon impact, smacking against the stone tile onto his cheekbone. Having been unable to Tekkai, he had taken the full brunt of the kick. He didn't care about the pain of the heel now grinding into his temple, but fear had truly begun to set in at how this situation was developing. At this rate, he was going to become completely incapacitated.

"...you bastard..." Lucci breathed through his hair from the stone slab of the floor.

"Huh? Is that how you would speak to me?!" Spandam removed his foot to lunge forward wildly. He grabbed Lucci's downturned shoulder and (with some effort) forcibly rolled him on to his back.

Straining as hard as he could, Lucci managed to raise his arms and attempted to grab Spandam as he was turned. Spandam jumped back breathlessly in caution and wagged his finger at him.

"Now now... don't be like that! Wearing off so quickly? Or are you fighting it..." A drugged agent was still a dangerous one, if he could still move. "No matter, no matter..." Spandam breathed. He fumbled with the gun holstered at his belt and clumsily clicked a loaded syringe free of the barrel.

"No-" Lucci gasped and writhed as best he could in desperation.

Darting in quickly now as he was wise to Lucci's attempt to grip on to him, Spandam raised the serum, then stabbed it quickly into Lucci's thigh. Lucci let out a small groan. _That_ had been a painful one. Spandam had just rammed it right into his flesh; it hadn't been clean at all. Lucci thought he could feel where the needle had snapped off inside his leg.

There was no resisting this time. Lucci's whole body slumped into complete submission and there was nothing he could do except lie there and watch through the dizziness in his head as Spandam knelt on him, straddling his pelvis and grabbing a wrist. With some effort, Spandam reached round to his hip to retrieve sea stone handcuffs that he customarily carried with him. They usually hung from his belt in a twisted display, perhaps to shock subordinates or at least as self protection. This was the first time Lucci had seen him use them.

"Don't fret, just a small precaution..." Spandam panted, out of breath with the effort of holding Lucci who still resisted, even in his very weakened state. Lucci gritted his teeth and growled as he felt the cold material click shut. A familiar throbbing going down his arm, sucking even more energy out of his very veins.

This being done, Spandam reached down with calculated deliberation stroked round Lucci's jawline, pausing at his chin to lift his head up. "You see... I'm very concerned about your attitude. It's like you don't appreciate all you've been afforded..."

That mocking drawl... Spandam was obviously loving this. He'd been planning this from the beginning, that was now clear. All the goading, the grandiose words... had it all been just to induce this outcome? An opportunity (_any _opportunity) to remind him that he was not untouchable? _Some celebration... _

Lucci growled from the back of his throat in warning at the Chief's unwelcome touching. Spandam chuckled, unfazed, and continued.

"And when you said such disrespectful things about my father, well... it's such a shame his generous training was lost on you..."

Spandam traced his fingers down Lucci's collarbone, taking his time to enjoy the spoils of his obvious victory.

Lucci shivered. "And now you follow in his footsteps?" He managed to slur with some effort.

Continuing downwards, Spandam grabbed either side of Lucci's shirt, twisting a good measure of the material in his hands. "My tastes are more... mature than his were." He replied conversationally.

He yanked and Lucci flinched his eyes shut as he felt his shirt rip. His excess of muscles rippled as his lean torso was exposed to the cold air.

"Like father, like son..." Lucci breathed through the numbness in his throat, finding he was able to produce just a little sound.

Spandam didn't bother to look up when Lucci spoke. His eyes were fixated on the heaving body beneath him. Lucci's pale chest was exposed so deliciously wantonly framed by the ripped shreds of his black shirt. Beads of sweat had formed, and one slipped down his taught pectoral muscles.

"The point is-" Spandam remarked , fumbling with Lucci's belt buckle. Lucci began to struggle as much as he could, but it was next to useless. A battle between his body and mind was taking place to attempt to fight it, but it barely showed in reality.

"-that you made a huge mistake thinking you were immune to discipline. No matter how strong you are, don't forget who owns you, who _made _you."

The belt buckle clicked metallically as Spandam freed it and pulled it off with a flourish, throwing it aside. Lucci attempted to move his hips out range, to no avail.

"You are nothing more than government property. To be _used_, and to be obedient."

"Stop, you're... insane... you bastard..!"

Lucci's mind was in a world of nightmares. This was all too real; too reminiscent of what Spandine had done to him when he was a child. The abuse, the means of control... proving that he was weak and could not escape... The voice was similar. _Hell, even they looked alike._.. Lucci was an adult now; he was strong. But still the damn government had found a way to incapacitate him, mould him to their shape.

Spandam exhaled a long and loud laugh. "Stop? But the lesson has only just begun. You were trained to be sexually receptive from a young age. It was supposed to help you as an agent. But you resisted, you _always _resisted. I know; I've read your file."

Spandam had tugged Lucci's trousers down his hips, enough to expose his underwear. Lucci flexed as hard as he could against the seastone serum and Spandam's lack of strength prevented him from removing them further down his muscular thighs.

"Still resisting?" Spandam panted. "You should have embraced it, begged for it. You should have been _grateful _to my father. But now, now it's going to be used against you." Spandam fumbled with the serum gun once again, popping another canister free. His eyes were popping out of his head madly as he did so, and Lucci tried his best to thrash his limbs.

_Come on... fight it... fight it and get out of this..._

But it was too late. Lucci felt the tight grip return to his hair that pulled his head to one side, and a sharp familiar pain in the side of his neck.

"I... hate... you..."

The cold, numbing effect ran through his body in a huge wave and he once again lost all strength to resist anymore, body flumping totally flat where he had made the tiny amount of progress to flex. Once again he was panting. God, he felt sick.

"Don't make such a fuss! Already you've had over double the amount that would kill a normal man. But you're not normal, are you Lucci? You're _special_..."

There was a _shink_ as Spandam unsheathed his sword, choosing to slice the trouser material from Lucci instead of trying again to pull it off manually. Lucci growled as he felt the sword nick the skin of his thighs. Spandam ripped the trousers from him finally, and Lucci could do no more but lie there helplessly. He shut his eyes.

"No, this is something you need to see."

Spandam backhanded Lucci around the face. Lucci felt the stinging as his head rebounded. It was only a small pain but what it represented was worse. Never before had Spandam struck one of the CP9 agents.

"Yes, good, feel it. Understand." Spandam smacked him again, then once more before standing back and massaging his gloved hand with satisfaction.

"I... understand... now... stop-"

"Are you going to beg me Lucci?"

"No... of course... not..."

Lucci said whatever words he could between his breaths. This impairment only seemed to please Spandam more. He knelt over him from where he was straddling Lucci's hips, his face lowered to uncomfortably speak into Lucci's.

"I was there, you know. One time..."

Lucci felt his heart sink into his stomach. Spandam's breath stank of coffee, and the mad gleam in his mad eyes told of some greater evil to come. Lucci turned his head as much away as he could. Spandam leant further and whispered into his ear, causing Lucci to flinch with the hissing stream of air, embarrassed at the intimacy of their closeness.

"One night, when he had you come to him... I was hidden behind the curtain. He had told me to go away but... I had hidden there. I saw and heard everything Lucci... How he made you sit on his lap..."

Spandam paused to wetly press his tongue to Lucci's collarbone and drag it lewdly up his jaw and cheekbone.

Lucci twitched, eyes scrunched shut. This memory... could Spandam have really been there as a young adult, watching through the curtain as his own father-?

"No matter what you say, how much you try to deny it. I saw it. With my own eyes. You gave yourself to him, and you _enjoyed _it."

Lucci felt his insides twist over themselves. Was that how it had been?

_I_ _can't remember_. _Don't let him get inside your head..!_

Spandam's hands had wandered once again and found the bulge at Lucci's groin, covered by slick black underwear. He grabbed at it and squeezed unashamedly, causing a rough kind of pain.

"Just so you know, I don't even like men. Not one bit. But I do make a lot of sacrifices for this job. Another thing you wouldn't even begin to understand, or appreciate."

Lucci grunted and growled in the back of his throat, aware that his cheeks were flushed red with the effort. With the seastone serum coursing through his veins, he could do very little but slowly writhe and twitch his limbs. Spandam grabbed his hand and crushed Lucci's fingers as painfully as he could. "As I don't particularly find you arousing, you need to help me, if you want it to be over that badly-"

Lucci could only groan in protest as his hand was forced against Spandam's groin. Despite the director's words, his crotch was already at least semi-aroused, from the power trip if nothing else.

"Mmmm."

Spandam gyrated his hips against Lucci's hand which he had held fast there. "Did you do this to Spandine, hmm? Did you touch him like this?"

"...he deserves to die... just like you..."

"No, it is you who deserves to die. You who should feel guilty just for being born. You do know you were an orphan taken in by the world government, right?"

Lucci did know this.

"And that you owe everything to us? Who you are, what you have become? Even the air you breathe has been allowed by us."

Spandam backed off, releasing his hand and shifting down from Lucci's hips, stopping to kneel between his legs.

Lucci fixed his eyes on that abhorrent man, self doubt filling his chest. As much as Lucci hated to admit it, he was a strictly logical man. What Spandam had just said was all completely true, he absolutely could not deny it.

Spandam nodded. "Good, good. Now-" He smoothed his palms up Lucci's muscled inner thighs.

"Let's go ahead and start the training session. Shall we call it remedial?"

Spandam hooked one side of Lucci's underwear with the tip of his tasselled scimitar.

"After all, even Kaku and Kalifa understand the need for an agent to use their body selflessly. You wouldn't want them to think you'd misunderstood, would you?"

Kaku and Kalifa had also been forced to partake in adult activities before they'd come of age, but not as young as he had been, and definitely not as an exclusive target of Spandine.

With a strong sweep, Spandam cut Lucci's underwear and pulled the rest of the material away with Funkfreed.

"This is not real training, this is not a real mission..." Lucci attempted to reason out loud, but his own powers of negotiation feel short when his voice barely worked.

Spandam laughed in response. "But, isn't your body betraying you?"

Lucci was devastated to observe that his exposed gland was swollen and puffy, sluggish with the drug but definitely awakening as a result of the rough treatment. To be in this environment again, the memory of Spandine and previous physical acts... that was enough for the absolute betrayal that a man could ever endure. He was becoming erect before Spandam's very eyes.

"Good..." Spandam breathed, and reached down with his leather gloved hand to grip Lucci's penis. Lucci gasped. The feeling of the leather was different to anything he had every experienced. Thankfully, it was not as personal as a real hand.

"Does it feel good?" Spandam asked curiously as he gently massaged.

"You sick fuck-" Lucci gasped as his manhood was forcibly brought to full hardness, without hope of escape.

In recompense for his disrespect, Spandam smashed Lucci round the face with the hilt of his sword.

Lucci happily allowed the pain, it distracted from elsewhere. He turned his face to look Spandam in the eye, his cheekbone swollen and throbbing. Spandam stared, his own eyes full of madness. The whites gleamed in the dim light that streamed through the huge office windows. Something about Lucci's piercing glare had caught him off guard for a moment.

"What's the matter? Got nothing else to say?"

Eyes scanning back down, Spandam parted the silent Lucci's legs.

"Not my preference, but no matter. What I wouldn't give for a decent pair of tits right now though. Mmm... like Kalifa's ..."

Lucci observed Spandam shut his eyes, lost in lewd fantasy as he spat on his palm and lubed his own rigid member. Lucci noted with some personal disgust that Spandam's pubic hair was not purple as his head was, but black with flecks of grey. _So similar to his father... _

"I have to remember to organise some similar training with her... perhaps two of you together on me. Yes... you would all have to follow orders..."

"She's way too young for you, ossan-"

Spandam faked a look of offence, massaging himself in his hand.

"Am I detecting some sort of protectiveness, or even affection towards her? Don't worry, you can fuck her if you want... why else would I recruit a girl to CP9? I haven't had her yet, but I will."

"You're a sick animal... she's our nakama-" Lucci forced through gritted teeth, feeling Spandam line up and press the head against his entrance.

"Is that what you think? And you wouldn't kill each other in an instant if it was ordered of you?"

Spandam pushed his hips forward and let out a long wheeze, forcibly pushing himself inside Lucci.

Lucci felt every inch as it invaded him painfully. There wasn't any preparation, not enough lube. It really hurt. The only other person that had done this to him was Spandine. Now it just happened to be his son.

Lucci let himself go as limp as possible. _What is the point of fighting now?_

Spandam huffed and heaved into Lucci a few times, gripping on to his knees tightly. He spat again to provide a little more give. After a long painful while he had entered Lucci to the hilt, and Lucci's knees were up by his head. Spandam grimaced and huffed with the effort.

"Mnnn, I don't know how you enjoy this kind of thing. Really, it's too tight, no natural warmth... No softness, not like a woman."

"So why bother? " Lucci grunted as he was thrusted into uncomfortably. It's not like Spandam had ever bothered to try properly with another man, and Lucci sensed there was no point in attempting to convince him otherwise.

Spandam's cock ground clumsily in a circular motion.

"Why not? You're my subordinate, so it's expected of you."

Lucci became quiet again, sick of the conversation. Why couldn't he just be done with it and let him go already? The despair was already beginning to descend upon him.

"But you like this kind of thing, don't you? My reports tell me, mmnn, that you, uhhgh... go out of your way to, hmmm fuck weak marine recruits."

"Your reports are bullshit-" Lucci grunted.

"Don't try and tell me a lie, you were seen speaking with one in town."

Spandam took up a sudden quick pace and Lucci gasped and then groaned, unable to tender a dignified reply. A wave of intense feeling had passed into him.

"Do you like that?"

Spandam adjusted his hips and continued to slam into Lucci at the angle that had produced the reaction. Experienced he was not. Observant he was.

Perhaps it was the highly strung situations, or just the continual pounding, but Lucci had always come (or been made to) when Spandine had persevered. Now, in a similar situation, it seemed as if it was happening all over again.

"No it does not feel good. Just finish already."

"Not until you do." Spandam reached and gripped the handle of his sword from the floor beside them. With a short swipe, he had slashed a deep cut across Lucci's chest, which immediately dripped with blood between the strongly defined abdominal muscles and soaked into his shirt. Lucci groaned and twitched.

"Your direct order is to make yourself come, agent. Any wasted moments will result in punishment."

Spandam leant forward and made a further, careful slit in Lucci's stomach. Lucci gasped with the agony.

He had forgotten how intense the feeling of being cut like this was. With immense effort, he reached down shakily with both chained hands, and gripped himself. The links of the seastone cuffs clinked as he moved.

Spandam observed from where he was comfortably anchored deep within Lucci. "Go ahead, I haven't got all evening."

Lucci began to work himself as best he could in his affected state and against the cuffs, feeling the blood roll and drip from his torso. As he moved, Spandam again thrusted in and out, having added further saliva when they had paused. After a while that seemed extremely long, Spandam's face had got redder, and Lucci had begun to breath more heavily. Lucci had stopped a couple of times to try and catch his breath, but after another nick of Spandam's blade, was forced to continue.

"I'm close... Ugh, I'm going to fucking come..." Spandam gasped repulsively. "Hurry up, you first-"

Lucci, (who was now more exhausted that he had felt in a long while) felt his arms burn as he pumped himself as hard as he could, eager for the torment to end. Clearly he was not going fast enough in his weakness, as Spandam batted his hands away impatiently and grabbed him himself. In a frenzy, Spandam pulled on Lucci up and down with a practiced male hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip inbetween deliberately pushing the skin over the head and back down again.

Lucci snapped his eyes shut, gasping. The chain of the heavy cuffs chinked as Lucci twitched, hips tensing. This was it, he was close. Forced to come by this abhorrent man- his superior, who now was able to control him in any way he saw fit.

"Yes...that's right..." Spandam hissed through gritted teeth, a sheen of sweat on the exposed half of his forehead. He was looking down at Lucci with a hateful sneer on his face, watching as Lucci writhed and groaned in increasing urgency.

Lucci's whole body became rigid and he ceased to breathe, hips jerking as he spilled his hot liquid over himself. It mingled with the blood and rolled down his waist, pooling on to the floor.

Spandam squeezed up the shaft a few times for the last drops and then dropped the twitching member with disgust. Without a moment's hesitation, he dug his nails into Lucci's thighs and thrust in a quick rhythm. Lucci lay numb, chest heaving, trying not to listen as Spandam's gasps became perversely higher and higher. Eventually Spandam wheezed and shuddered like an old man, pressing his hips right into Lucci as he released his load deep inside.

There was a brief pause where Spandam neither moved or made a noise, and all Lucci could do was wait uncomfortably, feeling his own tingling groin through the numbness in his body. Finally Spandam drew back, pulling himself free of Lucci. Lucci grunted, a dull ache presenting itself below, a sharp pain in his torso above.

Spandam stood up and zipped his trousers up observing the naked and bloodied man at his feet. "The next time you feel like being disrespectful or disobeying orders, remember this day Lucci. You will never be free."

Spandam had re-sheathed his sword, re-holstered the gun and straightened his shirt. Lucci watched helplessly, exhaustion coursing through him, mind full of dark matter.

"Now, please excuse me. I must provide Dr Vegapunk with an immediate report on the success of his creation!" Spandam stepped directly over Lucci's head discourteously to aim for the office doors.

"The key..." Lucci gasped. The key, to the seastone cuffs.

"Ahh yes!" Spandam turned back, looking amused. "Here." He pulled it from his pocket, held it out, then promptly dropped it on to the floor just out of Lucci's reach.

Lucci panted and listened to the sound of footsteps moving further away from him and towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing." Spandam had stopped and looked back over his shoulder. The light from the door cast a long shadow in to the room. It fell over Lucci where he lay, shrouding him in that darkness. Spandam was a black silhouette in the doorway.

"Once again, congratulations on your achievements agent. I do hope you enjoyed your reward."


End file.
